All out of love
by funnygirl00
Summary: Captain Jack finds a friend in Gwen's mute sister Jacqueline. She doesn't try to captivate, but her kind heart and empathy soon wins over everyone in Torchwood. But could her modest and simple ways cause her to lose the only man she's ever love? Or, is she really in love with Ianto Jones? On hold for a little bit.
1. 1: Captain Jack Harkness

**Ok, this is my first Torchwood fic and I hope I can do it justice. I own nothing, except for Jacqueline Cooper. Everything belongs to their perspective owners. **

* * *

**One note is that, I don't use strong language, so don't be surprised if some of the characters have undergone a bit of a minor scrubbing. Certain words, will stay in if they're used in the Bible or were used by certain writers in the 1800's. I also don't write slash either.**

* * *

**Also, Jacqueline is mute, so whenever you see something in italic, that's her 'talking' and if it's bold italic, she's thinking it, if it's underlined italic, she's written it.**

* * *

Chapter one: Captain Jack Harkness

* * *

Jacqueline Philomela Cooper, inhaled the rich night air deeply as she held onto her groceries, it was a beautiful night. She should have been in a hurry to get home, but why rush when there'd be no one home to welcome her? She'd moved out of her parent's home last week in a moment of craziness; craving some sort of independence and found herself alone in Cardiff.

She worked at the post office, sorting mail, the only job that she could get because she wasn't required to speak. She'd befriended the grocer by her flat and he always helped her with her purchases. He was a kind, older man, who seemed to know how the world could be cruel to one who was different without meaning to be. She was able to paint; her art teacher thought that in a few months she'd be good enough for an exhibit. Her painting though, like her, were too safe though, there was nothing wild or crazy about them. Her idea of fun was taking an argentine tango lesson; after all, the tango is a very sexual dance.

Her older sister, Gwen, had moved in with her boyfriend Rhys Williams, several years ago. Gwen was the perfect daughter. She had a successful job, she had a boyfriend, and she was making a name for herself while Jacqueline was the virtually invisible daughter. But she suspected that the real reason for her invisibility was the possibility that she was the result of an affair her mother had many years ago. No one confirmed it, nor was it denied, but little hints would sneak out from time to time.

Shaking her head out of the clouds, she began to look where she was walking and she saw Gwen standing a few feet ahead of her, holding a jacket. She paused and observed Gwen for a moment. After all, she was bending over, gasping for breath and talking to herself. She was standing directly outside of a tube station. She frowned as Gwen began searching the jacket's pockets. Gwen then pulled out an unusual shell-like object in her hands. She examined it for a moment, before straightening up slowly and pressing a button.

When Gwen froze, Jacqueline decided that she'd approach her. She set her groceries down when Gwen showed no sign of recognition. Her eyes appeared to be partly glazed over as she stared off into the distance. She frowned as she waved her hand in front of Gwen's vacant face. Then, she placed a hand on her shoulder as Gwen came slowly out of the trance. She slowly turned her head, sweat dripping down her forehead. She didn't seem to feel her touch at all. Actually, she was more in tune to the sound of running footsteps behind her.

"Sorry," she glanced at this tall, very handsome man who had run up to Gwen, sweat painting his brow. She fought to keep from ogling him, but frankly, with those bright blue eyes, she didn't really have a chance. She loved his WWII army coat; it was a good look for him. "that damn gate cut us off. Gwen, are you all right?"

She blinked and looked at Gwen. Who was this person? He wasn't her boss, he wasn't in a police uniform and even if he were undercover, he wouldn't wear this kind of coat because it drew way to much attention. She hoped that Gwen wasn't having an affair with this guy, not that she'd blame her, but Rhys deserved better, he was a good man.

Gwen stared at him in total shock, swaying slightly on her feet. Tears puddle behind her wide eyes as she whispered out. "I've just seen a ghost."

Both men looked at Gwen in surprise. The other man, she'd hardly noted him, he was rather non-descript when compared to this other man. She shook her head, deciding to focus on her shell-shocked sister. She tapped her shoulder again and Gwen turned to look at her, recognition in her eyes. "Jacqueline? What are you doing here?"

_Are you all right? _She frowned in curiosity at the object in Gwen's hand before reaching out and touching it curiously before signing with one hand. _What is it? _The guy in the WW2 Army coat grabs her hand and she whips her head up to look at him.

His blue eyes are strict at first, but they soften as he takes in the sight of her. She fights the shiver that runs down her spine and settles in her stomach at the look in his eyes. The feelings that flood her body are almost enough to knock her down. Those captivating blue eyes of his seem to twinkle and dance as he studies her.

Gwen clears her throat. "This is my sister."

Jacqueline tugged, trying to get free from this man's grasp. "Really?" He shoots her a smile that lets her know that he is definitely flirting with her. "Captain Jack Harkness. You don't look anything like your sister."

She flushed crimson and allowed a few flustered sounds to escape her mouth. She glances at Gwen and signs with a free hand. _A little help here, please._

Gwen finally was able to find some sense and speak coherently. "My sister…is mute."

Jack's brow arches before grinning. "And here I was thinking my charm had rendered her speechless." Her mouth dropped as he released her hand and turned to Gwen. "Now, what's all this nonsense about a ghost?"

Gwen held out the odd object to him. "I pressed this button…and…I went into like, a sort of other world." Her eyes bugged and she stared at Gwen who cleared her throat. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah." The other person says from directly behind her. She jumps slightly as she glances at him. "Brilliant Gwen cooper." He glances at her. "Now what do we do with her?"

She shifts away from him, feeling uneasy at the way he said that. It was as if he was suggesting that she get bumped off. She reached down and picked up her groceries. There was a can in there if she needed to beam him with it.

Gwen scowled. "My sister Owen, we're not going to do anything to her." Gwen glances in her grocery bag and smiles. "You were making pizza?" she nods. "You know, one of these days you're going to have to share that recipe for your crust with Rhys and me so we can have it."

She shook her head. _It's a secret._

"So, why don't you go home and I'll talk to you later, ok? We've got some work to do."

She shook her head stubbornly and Gwen stared at her in surprise. _No way._

Gwen's eyes widened. "What? Can we discuss this later?"

_No. I want to know and I'm going to follow you._

Jack speaks up. "You really are her sister, aren't you?" she flushes as she realizes that he must know how to read sign language as well. He smirks as she diverts her gaze. "We couldn't get rid of her either. You know what, let's take her back, give her the tour and then Gwen can take her home later." he turned on his heel and walked off. "Let's go, I parked the car a short distance away. You can explain everything to your sister on the way there." He touched the speaker in his ear. "Toshiko, I want to see the footage when I get there."

She touched Gwen's shoulder. _Is he always like that?_

Gwen nods. "Yeah. And don't worry, he flirts with everyone, it doesn't mean anything."

She hikes up a shoulder. _I'm not worried. I just wanted him to let go of me._

Gwen laughed and bumped her shoulder with hers. "I bet. I tell you," she lowered her voice into a tone that was suggestive of a secret conspiracy. "don't ever let him get too close to you." She flushed at Gwen's observations as she whispered. "Your heart couldn't take it. God! Imagine if he was going to give you a shooting lesson. Imagine him all close to you."

She smiled and kept her hand clenched in a fist. No need to tell Gwen that she already knew how to shoot a gun; in fact, she was classified as a sharpshooter in her class. She followed Gwen, her blood tingling in her veins as she moved towards what could possibly be her greatest adventure ever.


	2. 2: Torchwood

Chapter two: Torchwood

* * *

"No Jack." Gwen said firmly. "we _are not_ doing that to my sister."

She frowned as Jack smiled at Gwen. "Come on, it'll give her a thrill."

"No way! She hates heights! She threw up on the merry-go-round last year."

She jabs Gwen in the side and glowers at her. _I had the stomach flu and a fever of 103! Surely, this does not provide a basis to you argument!_

Jack nods. "Agreed Gwen, come on. It'll be fun."

She shook her head. "No bloody way, Jack Harkness."

"Fine." He crosses his arms and looks at her. "Why don't we let Jacqueline decide if she wants to take the scenic route or not?

Jacqueline hesitated as she looked at her sister and Captain Jack. The whole time in the car, Gwen had told her everything about her job, fighting aliens from other worlds in Cardiff. She knew Gwen well enough to know that she wasn't fibbing, but, still, aliens was a little far-fetched until they started showing her all the equipment that they used. Doctor Owen Harper told how they'd waited several hours for Gwen to figure her way into their Headquarters. Owen was a sarcastic man and she suspected that he was quite the womanizer. Come to think of it, he probably went either way. However, as she listened to Jack talk, she decided that he held the world record for that particular title. Gwen was right, he was a flirt.

For some reason, she didn't know, maybe it was out of boredom or the night air, but she felt a little daring. _The scenic route._

Jack laughed at Gwen who shook her head. "And what about her groceries? I know her Jack, she'll drop them and they'll land on something down there."

He nods. "Good point." He takes her grocery bags and hands them to Gwen. "You take them. See you down there." he turns and flashes that smile of his at her. "Let's go." She follows behind him as he pulls her up onto the sidewalk. "Now, there's a perception filter," he explains. "now, everyone can sorta see us but we don't register. It's kinda like a thing you see out of the corner of your eye." The ground moves from under her feet and she wobbles forward as the lift, or she assumes it's a lift, that's her only explanation for how the ground begins to lower away from under her feet. "Easy."

She turns towards him as the earth that she's familiar with lowers away from her. _So, has anyone ever fallen through the hole by any chance?_

He looks at her with part amusement and part disgust on his face as they step off the block. "I show you something fantastic and you find fault with it. You _are _like your sister!"

She shook her head and smiled at him. _Do not bet on it. _

"I am going to bet on it."

She smiles, waits a few moments before asking. _So I guess several people have fallen through?_

He glances down at her for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah kinda." She shakes her head as she grins in amusement. "You know, your sister asked the _exact _same thing when I showed it to her."

_Gwen and I are very different, you'll see that. I think there is a possibility that we are half sisters actually._

His brow arches. "Really?"

_I am not sure; I just suspect that I possibly have a different father._

He shrugs. "Leave a DNA sample with Owen and Tosh, they'll find out for you." The lift came to a stop and they got off. Her mouth dropped as she gazed all around her in amazement. "And this is Torchwood."

_This is spectacular, I'm very impressed. _

"You know, I think I'm going to like you." She jerks her head to the side and looks at him as he studies her with that smile of his. "True, you can't talk, but that doesn't hold you back." A shriek causes her to jump and look up at the ceiling. "That would be our pterodactyl." Her mouth drops open in surprise. "It's alive, and no, it won't eat you."

_Well, you're still here, so, I wager that means that it won't eat people. _She gazed around as they walked towards some steps that would lead them to the second level from the establishment.

The second level had a ton of computers and there was a pretty, kind-faced, woman typing away at one computer. She turned towards them and smiled at them. "Hi Jack. And who's this?"

"Gwen's sister, Jacqueline Cooper. Jacqueline, this is Toshiko Sato, computer genius."

Toshiko smiles a warm smile at her as she shakes her hand. "Great to meet you."

"You can just say Tosh," Jack says quickly. "it'll save you time."

_Thank you._

Tosh didn't appear too uncomfortable, when compared to most people who found out she couldn't speak. "I'm sorry I can't read sign language."

Jack spoke up. "She said thank you, don't worry. Gwen and I both can translate for her."

"So, Gwen said from behind them. "I see Jack's giving you the tour. Impressive isn't it?"

Jack laughed. "Her exact words."

She shrugs. _They seem to think we're of a like mind. _She frowns. _Where are my groceries?_

"Oh, Ianto, he takes care of the kitchen supplies, so I gave them to him for safe keeping." On cue, a man comes from behind Gwen. "And here he is, the man of the hour."

"Ianto Jones." Jacqueline smiled at Ianto as Jack introduces them. He had a nice face, seemed like your average, all-around, nice person. He had bright blue eyes. "Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

Ianto nods. "Yep. That's me."

"And he looks good in a suit." Jack adds with a smirk.

"Careful," Ianto says with a slight smile. "that's harassment sir." She smiles at his jest before taking his hand as he extends it to her. "Nice to meet you. Jacqueline wasn't it?" she nodded. He brought his hands up and began signing. _Well, I can sign and read sign language as well, so we won't have any trouble communicating as well._

Her smile broadened. _No, I don't think we shall. But, you can talk and I can sign._

"Thanks. I might be a bit rusty though."

"Stop showing off Ianto." Owen said dryly from where he was examining a clipboard.

Gwen asked him. "How'd you know that anyway?"

"My sister had a friend who was deaf. She kinda….ordered me to learn it with her so she could practice." He clears his throat and stepped away from her. "I've got to go get coffee."

She fell in line with him. _I will help you._

"That's not necessary."

_True, but I like being in the kitchen. I'm sure, if Gwen's mentioned me at all, she's mentioned my famous pizza._

"No, she hasn't."

_Well, I'll have to make it for you all some time. I'm sure that with all this work you rarely get to go out and have home cooked meals._

Ianto arches a brow at her. "Do women still cook meals at home?"

_This one does. I can't really order out, can I? _She stands in the kitchen and looks around as he pulls out the coffee grounds. This was an amazing kitchen; it had everything a woman could want with cabinets and drawers to spare. She begins examining the cabinets, finding them bare. She shakes her head in disappointment. _Why have cabinets, if they're empty?_

"Yeah, we order out pretty much. Your groceries are in the refrigerator."

_Thank you. _She opened it up and shook her head. Sure enough, he'd put the spices in there as well. She pulled out the nutmeg and opened it up. She walked up to Ianto as he was pouring in the grounds and added a pinch of the spice as well.

He frowns slightly and eyes the nutmeg curiously. "What's that for?"

_An old trick a friend of mine taught me. _She reached for the salt and added a small dash. _Her father owned this coffee shop and it worked very well because no one knew that he would put a hint of salt and nutmeg with the grounds. It takes away the bitter taste of coffee; gives it a bit more of an autumn taste. Depending on the season, I add other spices for a bit more flavor, like cinnamon or allspice._

"I see." He turns on the coffee pot. "Let's see if they even notice."

_They will. You'll even notice that the smell is different._

Ianto nods as he studies her. "I hope you'll stick around. Things are a little more fun now that your sister's around."

She smiles back. _I hope I can stick around too. It's nice….to feel almost normal for once in my life. _she shifts her weight onto her other foot. _Maybe I could take your job and you could get promoted to the next level or something like that._

He shakes his head. "You wouldn't like it, my job is rather dull."

_Try working at a post office where you have to write down everything you need to say. That's dull!_


	3. 3: Coffee

Chapter three: Coffee

* * *

Jacqueline and Ianto came in the room to find everyone had gotten back to work. She found a corner to stand in while Ianto went around and delivered the coffee. "This is the feed from the station camera." Tosh says from where she's clicking away. "Gwen grabs the kid. She's got his Jacket and he just slips out."

Jack turns to Gwen. "You ok with this?"

She nods and asks. "And then?"

"Jacqueline finds you first, and then Jack and Owen arrive. And then nothing else," Tosh shrugs. "I'm sorry."

Gwen shakes her head and protests. "No, it…it was as real as this is. More real, I didn't just see that little boy. I could…I could hear what he was thinking. I could feel it, like I was lost."

"Intense emotion can be part of a neurological event." Owen says from his seat. "Hallucinations. Dementia."

"I wasn't hallucinating, Owen." Gwen snaps in slight irritation. "And I'm not bloody senile!"

She snorts and rolls her eyes. _Yeah, we believe you._

Jack picks up that object and looks at it. "You pushed this button and that caused this apparition moment?"

Gwen nods. "Yeah."

Jack moves his hand over the button, as if he's about to touch it. At once, cries of protest filled the room. Jack held up a hand and shot all of them a disbelieving look. "As if!" She smiled faintly and their eyes locked for a moment, but he turned back to his team.

"But that's how it felt, like an apparition." Gwen insisted. "A ghost."

"Toshiko," Jack asks. "where do we start?"

"The guy you were chasing, I've got lots of CCTV, so tracking him down is going to be easy. The little boy?" she turns towards Gwen. "You said there was a name on the card around his neck?"

"Flanagan. Tom Erasmus Flanagan."

"Unusual name, that'll help." Jack orders. "Run a full check. Births, marriages, deaths, primal record, passports. However long it takes, wherever he is, we'll find him."

"Found him!" Owen proclaims, causing everyone to glance at him in slight irritation. "Flanagan, Thomas Erasmus, 74 Brynaeron Terrace, Butetown. He's in the phonebook."

As everyone glowers at Owen in silence, Tosh speaks up. "What did you do to this coffee Ianto?"

He shrugs. "I didn't do anything to it."

Owen takes a drink. "Bloody hell, did you order this out or something?"

Gwen answers for them. "You let Jacqueline in the kitchen didn't you? I recognize the taste of her work." Ianto nods as all sets of eyes go to her. She flushes warmly and crosses her arms. "I tell you, she had enough money, she could go into her own business, make a fortune easy."

"Agreed." Jack says as he picks up his coffee and inhales deeply. "You put something in it, didn't you?" she nods. "What?"

_I'm not telling._

"Ianto, what was it?"

She glances at him as Ianto shrugs. "I wasn't….paying attention." She smiles gratefully at him and he winks at her.

"Well you've got to find out, because," Owen says he lifts up his coffee cup in a mock salute. "this….is better than that stuff you normally dish up."

Jack turns to Gwen. "I hope you know what she did to it."

Gwen shakes her head. "Nope. Jacq has always kept stuff to herself."

Jack frowns at Gwen. "You really don't call her Jacq do you? We can't have two Jack's around here!"

"Call her Jackie." Tosh suggests politely. "No offense, but Jacqueline, as lovely as the name sounds, is a lot to say."

"Right." Jack pats Gwen on the shoulder. "Let's take Jackie for a drink. I'll get my coat."

Gwen agrees. "Yeah. I could use one."

She nods. _I'll go get my groceries._

"I'll help you," Ianto offers. "get them."

_Thank you._

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ianto said. "Don't drink anything with Jack or your sister around. Or you won't remember anything. They'll slip an amnesia pill and you'll wake up with no memory of this."

She stared at him slightly in surprise. _Why are you telling me this?_

He shrugs. "We should keep the Cooper sisters around. Things are...different since your sister came. Maybe things, will be different as well.

She had somehow already managed to grow attached to the alien tech and craziness in mere seconds. She'd hate to forget it. Now, she had to figure out how to resist Gwen and Captain's Jack's offer to get a drink, especially when she was dying of thirst.

So, first things first, she opened up her own can of soda and downed it, quenching her thirst. Ianto grinned and patted her on the back. "Good luck."

She shifted the bags on her hands and walked out of the kitchen towards Gwen and Jack. Jack smiled at her. "Come on, let's get a drink. I hope you have a favorite beer."

Gwen shook her head. "She doesn't drink."

Jack's brows arch in surprise. "Are you human?"

_Very. _She adds on for good measure. _Moreover, I prefer Blue Moon._

Gwen's mouth drops open in surprise. "You don't drink through."

She shrugs her shoulders. _You're not always around me Gwen. I'm full of surprises. _


	4. 4: Not that easy

Chapter four: Not that easy

* * *

Gwen was really being too transparent for her sister. Honestly! Even though she'd had Ianto's warning she'd watched enough spy movies to know when something was up. they told her a bit too much about their work, which frankly, while it fascinated her, she didn't understand most of it. She hadn't thought of herself as a clever woman, Gwen was the clever one.

The moment they got to the bar, Jack and Gwen ordered their beers. Jack spoke for her. "And a blue moon for this lady."

She tapped his arm and shook her head. _No, thank you. _She caught the waiter's eye and shook her head, who frowned at her in confusion.

Jack frowned. "You said you preferred blue moon, was I wrong?"

She shook her head. _No, I prefer it. _

He folded his hands over his chest. "So what's the issue here?"

_I just didn't say I wanted it. I'm not thirsty. I don't want a bear._

"You don't want a beer?" She nods her head emphatically and he turned to Gwen. "Great. We go out to get a drink and she's not thirsty. Didn't you ever educate her about the rules that one adheres to when you're getting a beer?"

Gwen nodded. "One drink Jackie, just to be sociable."

_I'm not thirsty._

"I see." He frowned slightly. "Don't you ever go for drinks out with your friends?"

_If I had a friend, I might do that. _Her phone went off and she pulled it out of her purse. _Excuse me. _It was a text from Anton, he was wondering if she'd be coming down to practice tonight. His regular female assistant had to leave early and he had a troublesome couple coming in five minutes. She was tired, but it was the best way of avoiding getting drugged. She stood up and made an apologetic face. _I've got to go. A friend of mine needs help._

Jack snapped his fingers. "I thought you said you don't have friends."

_He's not that kind of friend. This is business._

"Really?" Gwen and Jack shared a quick glance. "We'll go with you," Gwen said. "maybe we can help."

She shook her head. _No thank you. You two aren't equipped to handle this problem. _

Jack shot her a charming grin. "We fight aliens and we can't help a friend of yours, but you can?" She nodded. "That really does not make sense. What is it?"

_Argentine tango,_ a small flush of triumph washed over her at the looks on their faces, Jack in particular._ his assistant walked out. I'll see you two tomorrow!_

As she walked away, she could have sworn she heard Jack mutter something like. "She's going to be a hard one."

"Well, she is my sister. Did you think she'd be easy?"

* * *

Jacqueline got home late that evening and had gone straight to bed. Her heels ached. A new layer of skin had flaked off the bottom of her heel, causing them to bleed as she walked home. She bandaged them tightly and then fell into an exhausted sleep.

She awoke the morning, glad to find she had a complete memory of the whole evening before. She jumped out of bed; she didn't have to go to work at the post office today so ordinarily she would have cleaned her flat, but not today. She'd dressed, did a light application of makeup on her face before moving to the kitchen.

Jack was the leader of the whole operation, so if she needed to charm anyone, it would be him. As she felt that she lacked the qualifications of flirting, she had one thing in her favor. She could cook up a storm. her grandmother always told her the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and today she'd find out if that saying were true.

She pulled out her grandmother's recipe for cinnamon roll breakfast cake and whipped it up. the scent of brown sugar and spices filled the kitchen while she whipped up a vanilla glaze. After baking the cake, letting it cool and then generously drizzling it with the glaze, she caught a taxi an hour later and went down to canary Warf. She'd left the dishes in the sink and used the normal entrance.

Ianto came out, looking great as ever in a suit. She smiled broadly at him as he smiled broadly back at her. "Well, I see you managed to avoid the retcon." She nodded as he inhaled. "What….is that delicious smell?" She handed out the pan, still warm, to him. He took it from her, lifted the lid and groaned. "Oh…God! Please say you brought this for us."

_Yes, I did._

"Good. Shall I put this in the kitchen?" She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "What is this?"

She smirked. _A recipe my grandmother gave to me. It's been in the family for generations. She always said if I wanted to make a grown man kneel, this would be the recipe to drive him to his knees._

"I can see why." Ianto eyed the coffee cake somewhat dubiously. "And…why should I eat this?"

She rolled her eyes. _I want Jack to eat it. _At Ianto's look, she added. _Granted, he won't propose, but maybe he'll be in a little bit more of a manipulative mood after this. You could use the promotion and I'd like to pop in for a little bit of a distraction. I'm actually enjoying all this._

"Not sure that can be arranged." They turned to see Jack walking into the room. "How long have you been here?"

_Long enough._

"Gray is _so _not your color."

_And you're clearly not a morning person._

He tilted his head to the side. "Are you implying I'm grumpy?" She nods and he glances over her shoulder at Ianto. "Am I grumpy in the morning?"

Ianto blinked, but answered instantly. "At times Sir."

"Good to know, I shall have to amend it. Now what is this smell in the kitchen?"

Ianto spoke up for her. "She brought cinnamon roll coffee cake."

Jack frowned slightly before glancing at her. "Are you trying to bribe us?"

_No. _He didn't seem to believe her. She moved towards the drawers to find some plates. _I don't need to bribe anyone except Ianto. _Jack's brow arched. _He's got the job I want, however, if I took his job as the secretary, errand boy and cook, what job would he have?_

"Well, you're not getting a job here, so don't bet on it." Jack said firmly as she pulled down two plates, she'd brought the knife herself, not trusting this kitchen. "This is a temporary thing."

She smirked as she put a piece on a plate for Ianto. _I don't believe you Captain Harkness. I believe God had us meet for a purpose; there is no coincidence in my book._

"There is no God." Jack said without blinking, his intense tone of voice left no broach for her to argue with him on the subject.

She set down the knife and looked at him. _And I suppose you'd know?_

"As a matter of fact, I would. I died once, but I came back," he sounded bitter and yet lost somewhat. "and there was nothing out there."

Not wanting to start an argument that had been going on for thousands of years, she decided to try to end the discussion calmly. _Why don't you believe in what you believe in and let me believe what I believe?_

"I don't believe in anything."

She nodded as she picked the plate up and moved towards him. _And that's why…Captain Jack Harkness….you didn't see Him. You don't believe in anything, so therefore, for you…there is and always will be nothing. He let you live in the afterlife of your dreams, so don't be upset at something that was of your own chosing._

And with that, she turned and walked out of the room. She was going to head back home and frankly she didn't know what she was doing here. She'd reached for the door handle as a hand closed over her wrist. She turned to see Jack standing there and she crossed her arms, ready for whatever came out of his mouth next.

"Look," he stated. "as you're not going to be hanging around here long, I don't see the point in us arguing about what we believe in. Agreed?" she nodded. "Ok, shall we try again?" She nodded and he flashed that charming smile at her. "Come on, let's see what else you can do in the kitchen."

* * *

**Sorry about the fic being on delay, I had a lapse of inspiration. Now, thanks to a guest review, I think I should take the time to point something out. Now, I am a Christian and I can imagine many people are thinking, what am I doing on Torchwood then? Well, I'm a huge Doctor Who fan and Jack is one of my favorite characters. Everyone is responsible for their own lives and I'm not judging anyone. I thought that I owe it to my readers to inform them. Because if this story is going to cause controversy, I will take it down, so I don't start a war in the fandom. I did have one fandom that was so outraged about how I had done my own interpretation that they had it removed and I was bombarded with hate mail until I took the story down, which I did, after I finished it. I was also accused of plagiarism, however, if you look at my profile, you'll observe that I've written 34 stories and 4 are currently on hold, including this one. I've got a vivid imagination and don't need steal someone else's material to make my story successful. I simply wish to avoid something like that happening on here. But if everyone wants me to continue with it, that's fine with me, I'd be glad to. I thought I should explain that this will not be a normal Torchwood fic and why it won't be. **


	5. 5: A lesson in ghosts and guns

Chapter five: A lesson in ghosts and guns

* * *

Jacqueline tried not to appear as if she was eavesdropping as she handed everyone his or her warm cups of tea. Ianto was out restocking the refrigerator and she'd been making the kitchen sparkle when the group came back, all whipped up to a frazzle. Instead of asking what happened, she began to make them cups of tea, without sugar. Besides, she could still listen in without appearing to obvious.

"The first time it happens to Gwen," Jack says. "a boy at the railway station."

"Who's now in his 70's," Gwen adds. "alive and well and living in Butetown. Second time, it happens to Owen." Owen, he'd really been shaken up by whatever it was he'd seen. He glanced up from the mountain of paperwork that was surrounding the small table in front of him. "Like me, you didn't just see it. You felt emotions that weren't yours."

Owen nods. "She was terrified." She wasn't stupid to miss the slightest catch of emotion in Owen's voice.

"The victim's name was Lizzie. It was maybe 40, 45 years ago." Jack glanced over to Tosh. "Toshiko, do we know anything about her yet?

Tosh nods as the computer screen displays the information. "Elizabeth Lewis, Lizzie. Only child of Mabel Ann Lewis of Hatford Street. Died March 29th, 1963. Raped and murdered on Penfro Street under the bridge." Darkness flashed in Owen's eyes at those words. Jacqueline shook her head in sympathy for the mother. How her heart must have ached to lose her only child like that in such a fashion. "17 years old." Moreover, not to mention to lose her when she was that age. Her mother must have been looking forward to her daughter meeting someone and in a few years, marrying and then having her first child. However, no, it was not to be.

"He killed her." Owen said.

Jack gives him a look of concern, but says nothing. "No one was brought to trial." Tosh was surprised, as was she. How could _no one _have been brought to trial?

"She told her mum she'd be home by 9:00." Owen slaps the papers down. "So what about Ed Morgan? That's what she called him. "You're a bad one, Ed Morgan." Look him up."

"It's kind of a common name." but Tosh does as he requests.

"What's the connection?" Gwen asked, grasping the air as if hoping that the answer or the connection would come to her. "Where did they come from? It's like being haunted."

A chirping sound caught everyone's attention as did Jack's voice. "Quantum transducer!" Jack proclaims as he points towards the computer. "Look!"

"Wow."

Tosh moves towards the computer screen. "I'd kill to get one of those." It doesn't escape her notice how Owen flinches and scowls at Tosh's insensitive words, considering what he'd just experienced barely an hour ago. A girl had been killed and tortured for her silence. True, Tosh hadn't meant anything negative, but the words still hurt. "Transducers convert energy from one form into another." She turns to Tosh, to take in the scientific information for the day. "They're in headphones. They convert electrical signals into sound. And they're in this device too, converting quantum energy and amplifying it."

"Into ghosts." Gwen supplies.

"Of course. It's emotion. Human emotions is energy." Jack explains. "You can't always see it or heart it, but you can feel it."

_**Like God**__. _She mentally added in her head.

"Ever had déjà vu, felt like someone walked over your grave? Ever felt someone behind you in an empty room?" she looks up to find Jack looking at her, intentionally or not, she doesn't know. But since they have direct eye contact, she shakes her head in answer to his question. "Well, there was, there always is."

"A ghost." Gwen states.

Jack nods at Gwen before looking to Jacqueline again. "I guess you don't believe in ghosts."

She rolls her eyes. _Au contraire Captain Harkness, I do believe in ghosts. I've just never experienced any of those feelings you've described. _Jack tilts his head just slightly to the side and studies her. _The bible has ghosts in it as well, so, I know them to be real._

"What else have we got on Lizzie Lewis?" Owen asks as he loosely shakes a few papers in his hands. "What else have we got?"

Tosh stands up and immediately goes towards the computer. "Uhm, 1963, the records aren't always that detailed."

"What about newspapers," he asks, irritation creeping into his voice as he leaps up from the couch. "witness statements, coroner's reports?"

"Owen!" Jack says sharply. She can sense Jack is attempting to order Owen to turn off his emotions. Jacqueline knew enough about the way these kinds of organizations ran. No emotions, one couldn't afford them in this business.

Tosh ignores Jack's sharp reprimand to help Owen. "What else do you want me to find exactly?"

"There must be something."

Jack exhales deeply. "For the case to be reopened, you need new evidence or a new witness."

"I saw it happen." Owen hoarsely his emotions on display now for all to see. Tosh is watching Owen with concern out of the corner of her eye. His experience had been a horrible one, feeling one's horror and terror through his own body.

"No, you didn't!" Jack snaps, causing the room to go deathly silent. "You weren't there! You saw the echo of a moment amplified by alien technology. So just tell me how that'll play in court?"

"Well, since when did we care about court?" she rolls her eyes, Jack isn't going to be able to talk any sense into Owen at this time. He's too upset and too shaken. But there was _no way any _court would take this case seriously.

"Tomorrow we go looking for Bernie Harris and we find out what he knows about this ghost machine. We do our job and find where this thing came from. Now go home!" Jack's voice informed Owen that not only was this conversation over, it wasn't to be broached again and his orders would be obeyed. She expected Owen to offer up a slight protest, Jack must have thought so too, because he turned and walked away. "Jacqueline, with me!"

She jumped at his bark, but did as he asked. She locked eyes with Gwen, signing. _What did I do this time?_

Gwen shrugs. "Probably nothing."

She follows Jack down, finding a series of gun on the table. He doesn't even look in her direction as he speaks. "You need to know how to use these. I hope you never have to." She tries not to roll her eyes in irritation at how he assumes that she doesn't know how to use a gun. She could simply tell him, but…..she preferred to give him the shock of his life. She smiles and steps forward. "Now, I'll be teaching you first, then Gwen. Gwen's had more experience than you in matters like this, as she works on the police force."

She made no protests as Jack put the bullets in the chamber of the gun. She adjusted her ear covers and safety glasses before accepting the now loaded weapon. Jack points towards the end of the gallery. "Target's that way." She nodded, bringing her hands up high, Jack brings her arms down. "Let's," he asked, his face dangerously close to hers. "leave the roof in one piece, shall we?" he then removed one of her hands from the gun. "And, one hand, not two." It actually doesn't really matter, but if he says one hand, she'll do what he says.

It was then that she felt Jack's hand creep up from her elbow to her shoulder. His other hand then pushed on her right shoulder. "Turn sideways to the target." She nodded, glad she couldn't speak or made a sound as his hands gripped her shoulders. Then, he took a handful of her hair, brushing it off her neck, his fingers briefly brushing the exposed skin. Heat coursed through her body at his gentle touch, but she was quick to shake it off. Or, until he slowly drew a finger down her neck to her shoulder. Now, she began to wonder if this really was borderline harassment or her imagination running away with her.

"Looking along your shoulder," Jack took his hand down her shoulder as he spoke. "down your arm." He brought his arm up, pointing directly at the targets. "Straight line to the sights, bring up the gun." Nervously, she brought her arm up quickly, wanting this to be over quickly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." His hand gripped her shoulder again, causing her stomach to jump more quickly. _None _of her instructors had touched or grabbed her in such a familiar manner. Now, she was getting uneasy…partly because she didn't understand why she was reacting like this in the first place! "Too fast," Jack said, his face almost pressed against the back of her head. "it's all in the breathing." Frankly, she wasn't doing any breathing with him this close to her.

Jack slid his hand down her arm to grip her hand in his. He brought her arm slowly up to fix the target in his sights. "Hold it firmly, don't grip it." He then drew the slide back before letting it snap back into place. His hand snaked around to the front of her waist, but he rested them on the curvature of her lower thighs. Her fingers curled as he pulled her back against him. Instant heat shot through her. "Breathe in." he said calmly, his breath tickling her hair. "Focus." HOW was ANY woman supposed to breathe or focus when a man as good-looking as Jack Harkness had his hands on you and had his face dangerously close to yours? She shook her head slightly to clear her head and shifted away from him. Instantly, she got some control back over her body. "Breathe out. Squeeze gently."

Pulling free from his grip, she stepped aside, took her first shot and hit the bulls-eye. Then without blinking once, she aimed at the other targets, hitting the bulls-eye every time. After emptying the chamber, she then took the empty clip out and turned towards Jack. He had his arms across his chest and a stern look on his face. "Why didn't you say that you knew how to shoot a gun?"

She smiles at him. _You never asked me._

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, not blinking. But then Jack broke down and laughed at her, pulling her back towards him. She smiled brightly, again, for the zillionth time in her life that she could make some sound, even if it was for a moment. "I'll try to remember not to underestimate you." he pulls back and crosses his arms. "Anything else I should know about you?"

She unloaded the gun and set it back on the table. _Well, I can shoot every one of these guns, I can clean them as well, I'm good at repairing things and I can put the Cheesecake factory Cinnabon out of business any old day!_

He smirks. "You're full of yourself aren't you?"

_A little. I can't talk, so I figure that it never hurts to take pride in the thi__ngs I can do!_

He smiles. "I guess not. Come on, let's see what else you can do."

* * *

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm still on a semi-vacation as tomorrow I may be starting my own business with a partner. Fingers crossed and hope it works out!**

**As to the spammer, Barac Obama, fanfiction still hasn't done anything about them. I also discovered that they spammed 21 people with nasty porn reviews. Please, report them to fanfiction and block them so you don't get hit as well.**


End file.
